I know him so well
by its a story of love
Summary: A short fluffy daddy Killian and Comforting Charming fic for Captain Charming friday


**Killian is going to be a new dad, he's nervous that he's not going to be good enough. Charming reassures him. Daddy Killian and Captain charming fluff ensues.**

 **Sorry I know this has been done a thousand better ways but I couldn't resist**

...

He was going to be a father. He was elated, he knew he had Henry, whom he respected deeply but this was different, henry was a teenager when he became part of his life, this time the babe would be relying him. It caused all of his previous insecurities to surface.

"a penny for them. "  
He looked up at his radiant wife (they had a quiet ceremony soon after she returned from the darkness)  
"Sorry my love, is there anything I can get for you, "  
"I'm fine Killian, it's ok to be nervous, but you shouldn't be, you'll be a fantastic father. "  
"I just don't want to let you or the little pirate down. "  
"So sure it's a pirate. "  
"Oh yes love,it's definitely a pirate."  
"Hahaha, look please could you just check on my dad at the station. I'll ring if something happens. "  
"If you're sure. Love you "  
"Love you too"

He pressed a kiss to her lip before he closed the door to the small cottage by the sea, wondering when and how he got so lucky.

Emma had rang him to tell him to expect a visit from his son in law, god that was still weird, could he please have a word with him, and convince him that he wouldn't be a bad father.  
He'd nearly chocked up that his daughter whom he'd felt he let down so many times had asked him for advice.  
...

His relationship with the prince had been strained to say the least at the beginning, but after realising they shared a common beauty and his intentions had been made clear he considered him a true friend.

"Hello mate, Emma informed me you needed help. "  
"Oh did she now, you could help me with some filing."  
"Ok. Where do you want me to start." He asked staring at the mountainous pile of paperwork. As a former captain if there was one thing he despised it was mess.

David merely chuckled before pointing to a pile "How's Emma, clearly struggling with not being in charge.

Now it was his turn to laugh "Well you got that right, she's doing brilliantly, she seems so happy, but I know she's tired, she's just too stubborn to admit it.

Sounds like Emma alright, and how are you?

He hesitated, the question catching him unaware. "Truthfully"

David nodded

I'm exited, overjoyed but im terrified, petrified that

"that you'll let them down, that no matter how hard you try somehow you'll let them down. That one wrong decision will ruin what you have now."

Slightly taken aback he nodded his head "how, how did you know that"

"Because Killian, everytime I see Emma I think of all the memories I missed out on, all the times I failed to protect her. I've lost my daughter to a curse, a wraith, my own deception and to darkness, to another man she loves. When Mary Margaret was pregnant with Neal I was scared, I hadn't raised a child before, I couldn't face losing the new born, or pushing away Emma again"

"You did all of those because you had to , to protect her, to give her her best chance. "

"Exactly, I wish I could change Emma's past that I could've raised her like I intend to raise Neal but I don't regret it. Emma is an amazing woman, whom I couldn't be proud of, who is who she is because of her past. There will be times when you feel out of debt, times when you wish you could do more, times when hope is elusive. But as I said to Emma, life is a full of moments, you have to live through these moments to get to the good ones; the first time your child smiles at you, calling you daddy for the first time. You are an honourable man, your child will be a credit to both of you. "

"Thank you mate, for the record, Emma admires your strength, your courage , your neverending hope, You have fought for her every step of the way, And you do a brilliant job with the little lad. if I can be half a good as dad, I will be a very happy man. "

They were NOT CRYING, and they most definitelywere not hugging before there other halves walked in , inviting them to lunch at Granny's.

 **What did you think?**


End file.
